musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Azotti
| origin = Kiev, Ukraine | genre = | associated_acts = | years_active = 2009–present | label = | website = }} Azotti (Yuri Denisenko) is a Ukrainian electronic dance music DJ and Sound Producer. Azotti has released music on labels such as Black Hole Recordings, Mondo Records, Fenology Records and Sir Adrian Music (How Trance Works). His tracks have been repeatedly supported by top DJ's such as Armin van Buuren, Paul van Dyk, Paul Oakenfold, Cosmic Gate, Richard Durand, Markus Schulz and Many More. Biography Azotti was born in Kiev, Ukraine, on 23 February 1985, and grew up in Litky (a small village on the outskirts of Kiev). He developed an interest in electronic music at an early age. He attended college, and later The International Academy of Personal Management, to study Accountancy. During these years Azotti showed more and more interest in sound engineering and creating music. In 2009 he became a resident DJ for one of Kiev's clubs, Tusse, where he worked and performed for nearly 2 years. In 2011 he released his first single, “Morphology,” which was played for weeks on Sunshine Radio (Germany), and for which he received great support from the world's top DJs. After releasing several successful tracks and remixes, he collaborated with world-renowned Dutch rock band Eller Van Buuren with Bagga Bownz. The result of this collaboration was the track "Day and Night," included on the 2014 Richard Durand compilation In Search of Sunrise 12: Dubai. "Day and Night" won the great honor of being chosen as the track to represent the entire compilation in its promotional video. Azotti's music is played regularly on Ukrainian and world radio stations such as "Digitally Imported," "After Hours FM," "KISS FM Ukraine" and "DJFM Ukraine," as well as on widely-listened-to radio shows such as A State Of Trance and Anjunabeats Worldwide. Azotti has twice (2010, 2011) composed the theme for the main website for Ukrainian DJs, topdj.ua, a site through which he has won multiple DJing contests. Azotti has also won many competitions in Ukraine, including a remix contest for the band SKAY, which he won with his track "Love." Azotti is currently producing and releasing tracks with top labels, and winning the attention and admiration of DJs worldwide. Discography Singles 2011 * Morphology Recordings 2012 * The Miracle Records 2013 * Shark Records * Coffee Records 2014 * Dew Point (vs. MalYar) Adrian Music * Black Forest (vs. WvE pres. Anna Lee) Records * Color Fields (vs. Kago Pengchi) Records 2015 * Day And Night (feat. Bagga Bownz) [ Black Hole Recordings – SongBird ] * Back Again [ Mondo Records ] Remixes 2012 * Zaa & Straight Up – Many Reasons Music * Anna Lee vs. Alex Teeb – One Summer Day Magic Recordings 2013 * Tim Besamusca & Dj T.H. feat. Three Faces – You Got Me All-Stars Recordings 2014 * Azotti – The Miracle (Remixes) Records * Walsh & McAuley & Katty Heath – Wider Horizon Adrian Music * DT8 Project – Forever In A Day Records References # Azotti on DJMAG # Review: Azotti featuring Bagga Bownz Retrieved June 2014. # Review:DT8 Project– Forever In A Day (Azotti Remix) Retrieved November 2014. # Release: Azotti vs. MalYar – Dew Point Retrieved January 2014. # Azotti in The DJ List Retrieved March 2015. # Original Mix ‘Back Again’ on Mondo Records # Azotti on Black Hole Recordings # Azotti on Armada Music External links * * * * Azotti page on Twitter * Azotti on Beatport * Azotti page on iTunes Category:Trance musicians Category:Living people Category:1985 births